1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives which are useful as dispersant and/or detergents in lubricating oils and fuels. In particular, this invention is directed toward polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides wherein one or more of the nitrogens of the polyamino moiety is substituted with ##STR2## wherein R.sub.4 is hydrocarbyl of from 1 to 30 carbon atoms; R.sub.5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrocarbyl of from 2 to 30 carbon atoms and --R.sub.6 --(OR.sub.6)p-- wherein R.sub.6 is alkylene of 2 to 5 carbon atoms and p is an integer from 1 to 100; and m is an integer of from 0 to 1.
The modified polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides of this invention have been found to possess dispersancy and/or detergency properties when employed in a lubricating oil. These modified succinimides are also useful as detergents and/or dispersants in fuels.
2. Prior Art
Alkenyl or alkyl succinimides have been previously modified with alkylene oxides to produce poly(oxyalkylene)hydroxy derivatives thereof. These alkylene oxide treated succinimides are taught as additives for lubricating oils (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,111 and 3,367,943). U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,162 discloses carburetor detergent additives for gasoline obtained by reacting an N-alkyl propylene diamine with ethylene carbonate to produce a two-component detergent additive consisting of a carbamate and a urea compound. U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,240 discloses carburetor detergent additives for hydrocarbonaceous fuel which are carbamates formed by the reaction of an amino-amide with ethylene carbonate. Karol et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,501,597 and 4,460,381, disclose that the reaction product of oxalic acid with a mono- or bis-succinimide is useful as a fuel stabilizer and as a carburetor detergent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464 discloses succinimides which have been modified by treatment with a hydroxyalkylene carboxylic acid selected from glycolic acid, lactic acid, 2-hydroxymethyl propionic acid and 2,2'-bis-hydroxymethylpropionic acid. These modified succinimides of U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,464 are disclosed as lubricating oil additives. U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,154 discloses fuels containing an alkenylsuccinyl polyglycolcarbonate ester as a deposit control additive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,936 discloses a product prepared from an aliphatic amine, a polymer substituted succinic acid and an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,537, among others, discloses hydrocarbyl capped poly(oxyalkylene) polyamino carbamates useful as dispersants and detergents or fuels and lubricating oils. However, there is no teaching in these patents, or apparently elsewhere, to modify these polyamino alkenyl or alkyl succinimides in the manner of this invention.